


Scavenger Hunt

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: #ereriweek2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had no idea what he was in for when he opened the envelope taped to his apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ereri week day three: catch me / caught in the act.

“Eren should be out until late, I think. He said he was having dinner with Annie and Mikasa once his classes were out, so the movie should be done by the time he gets home.”  Levi explained as he marched up the stairs, Hanji following close behind him.

“I guess they’re getting pretty close to graduating, huh?”  Hanji asked, tossing the prepacked popcorn from one hand to the other as they made it to the fourth floor of the apartment complex.

“Yeah, but he’s going to transfer to another university to keep studying.  I guess he’s got doctor’s blood in his veins after all.  Like father, like son.”

Hanji laughed as they wandered down the hall. “You’ve got yourself a doctor husband after all.”

Levi turned his head towards his friend before shaking it.  “Not quite yet, no. While it’s been brought up, neither of us are actually ready.  I mean, we _are_ ready; we both want it, but…” Levi trailed off as he turned toward his apartment door. He was about to unlock it when he spotted an envelope taped just under the peephole.  “What in the world…”

“What is it?”  Hanji asked, peering over Levi’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure.”  The man mumbled, turning the blank envelope over in his hands before opening it.  There was a small note inside.

> _Go downstairs._
> 
> _-E_

Frowning, Levi turned to Hanji. “Why am I supposed to go downstairs?”

Hanji hummed quietly and put a hand on their chin, while they kept the popcorn secure under their other arm. “Then let’s go downstairs.”

“But we just got upstairs.”

“Shut up, I’m curious too.  We can take the elevator.”

“Ugh, I am not going in that unreliable piece of trash…” Levi muttered as he shoved his keys back into his pocket and started back for the stairs.  “Like the time I got stuck—“

“Yes, yes.  I heard all about that time.  Multiple times.”

The pair made their way down the stairs and back into the lobby.  Levi looked around with a frown on his face.  Where exactly was he supposed to go?  Eren wasn’t anywhere in sight, and it was definitely Eren’s hand writing on the note.

It wasn’t until Levi spotted another envelope at the entrance to another hallway, which led to the apartment’s fitness room. He took it off of the wall and opened it up to find another note.

> _This is the place where we first met.  I was heading back to my apartment as you were heading to work out. We bumped into each other, and it was then I knew I was caught in a web._
> 
> _Proceed to the place where we first kissed._
> 
> _-E_

Levi cocked his eyebrow as he read the note over a few times.

“I think we’re on a scavenger hunt, Hanji.” He said quietly, turning to look up his friend, who was waiting to see what was on the note. He turned it towards them so they could read.

Hanji frowned after a moment. “Where did that take place again?”

Levi paused for a moment as he thought, before making a b-line to the elevator.  “I guess we have to go in here after all.”

The man pressed the button and waited. And they waited. And waited, until finally the bell signaled the elevator’s arrival. 

“They really need to get this piece of shit fixed.” Levi muttered as he stepped into the elevator, holding the door open so he didn’t get stuck inside. He looked around the small space and spotted yet another envelope on the wall just above the floor buttons. He took it down and stepped out of the elevator before opening it up.

> _I had butterflies this entire ride, and I knew my face couldn’t be any redder. You took my breath away with one single kiss._
> 
> _Please proceed to our first date._
> 
> _-E_

Once again, Levi read the note over a few times before glancing over to Hanji.

“We have to go to the café down the street.” He explained as he started walking for the door.

“The one that Armin works at?” Hanji questioned, following after Levi quickly.  “Maybe he’ll know what this is all about.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does although I’ll be surprised if he tells us.”  Levi said with a sigh as the two of them left the building.  “They’re best friends after all, so he knows when to hold his tongue.”

“I guess it would also ruin the fun.”

The two of them walked quickly to the café. It was a small hole in the wall coffee shop attached to the other side of the apartment complex, generally filled with college students most of the time.  And Levi wasn’t too surprised to see all the tables full of kids with their faces shoved into books, as it was exam season.

The man stopped in the doorway and squinted, trying to see if there were any signs of Eren around.  The only sign, however, was Armin standing behind the counter looking rather frustrated.  Levi walked up to the cash register.

“You don’t look too happy to see me.” Levi stated, lifting his eyebrow.

“Ah, well, I’m ecstatic to see you really.” The blond replied, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.  “I’m not supposed to be involved in this but your table was scooped up as soon as, ah…” Armin shook his head and reached into his back pocket. “Pretend this was taped to that table in the corner, okay?”

Levi eyed the boy for a moment before taking the envelope out of Armin’s hand.  “You got it.”

> _Do you know how fast I started falling for you, just on our first date?_
> 
> _Proceed to where we first made love._
> 
> _-E_
> 
> _Ps. Emphasis on ‘made love’ because there is a difference._

Levi hummed softly and felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.  They’d had sex numerous times, but the first time he felt more was…

“Did you happen to see Eren’s car in the parking log, Hanji?”  He asked as he turned to his friend.

They shook their head slowly. “Honestly, I was so excited to watch the movie that I wasn’t even paying attention.”

Levi turned back to Armin. “I know you won’t tell me what this is about, but how many more of these are there?”

Armin shifted side to side, looking unsure if he should answer.  But after a moment he sighed.  “You’re already over half way there.  And the car will be in the parking lot.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Armin, who looked up and away from his gaze.  “Where is the last place I have to go?”

Armin cleared his throat and turned around to ignore Levi’s glare better.  “I am not authorized to give that information, sir.  You’re almost there.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere, Levi pocketed the new envelope and nodded.  “Fair enough.  Thanks, Armin.”

The boy slowly turned back around with a small smile. “Have a good night. I know you will.”

Levi and Hanji left the café and once more made their way back to the apartment. 

“What did that note say anyway?” Hanji asked curiously, turning to look at Levi.

Levi quickly shook his head.  “None of your business.”

“But I’ve read all the rest of them!”

“This one was for my eyes only, Hanji.”

No matter what Levi said, Hanji continued pestering him on the subject until they made it to the underground parking lot of the apartment complex. 

“That sneak…” Levi muttered, pulling his keys from his pocket.  “He must have been watching for us to leave, and dropped his car off and took mine.” He explained, walking up to his now empty parking space, which was right next to Eren’s.

“That was clever.  What did the note say?”  Hanji tried again, though Levi chose to ignore them.

Going through his key ring, he found the key to Eren’s car and opened up the doors.  He looked in the front of the car first, before moving to the backseat where he found another envelope taped to the headrest of the passenger seat.

> _I remember this like it was yesterday, even though it was three years ago. It is one of my fondest memories, is that weird?  But it was the first time I knew that I was head over heels in love with you, and there was no turning back._
> 
> _Proceed to where I confessed said love for you._
> 
> _-E_

“What does this one say?” Hanji whispered right up close to Levi’s ear as he read the note, causing him to jump and send it flying.

“Holy fucking shit, Hanji.” Levi yelped before scrambling to pick up the note to reread it.  Deciding it was safe enough, he handed it over to his friend. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

“Sorry!”  They sang, grinning from ear to ear and not sorry in the slightest. They took the note from Levi before looking back over to him.  “Where do we go from here?”

Levi scratched the back of his head with one hand, while he took the note back from Hanji with the other.

“You know the fountain in Sina Park? There used to be a swing set there but they took it down last year for one reason or another…”

“That’s too fucking cute, let’s go!” Hanji declared, running to the other side of the car to the passenger seat.

Levi closed the backdoor for the car and got into the drivers seat, before quickly starting the car and backing out of the space.

The drive was mostly quiet, aside from the quiet music playing on the radio and Hanji’s munching of their popcorn. Levi weaved through the streets of town, glad that rush hour was now over and the traffic was next to nothing. It didn’t take them long at all to reach their destination.

Levi turned into the park and slowly drove through to the parking lot closest to the fountain.  Once parked in an empty space next to his own car, he squinted and could see a figure in front of the fountain, pacing back and forth.

“Eren.”  Levi whispered quietly.  “I must have reached the end of his little scavenger hunt.”

“You sure did.  And for this, I’m going to leave you two alone.”  Hanji said with a devilish grin on their face, which only made Levi squint.

“How much of this were you aware of?” Levi asked.

“About ninety-nine percent.”  They said before popping a kernel of corn into their mouth. “It’s the real reason I brought the popcorn, because this is going to be better than – You know what? Just go.”

Levi stayed quiet for a moment, now nervous. If Armin had known about it, and if Hanji had known about it…

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Levi pushed the driver’s side door open and closed it.  He looked back to Hanji who was grinning even more, before walking towards his boyfriend who was still pacing beside the fountain.

“Eren.”  Levi spoke as soon as he knew he was in earshot.

The boy looked up and smiled, cheeks flushed red right up to his ears.

“You caught me.”  He said, voice cracking slightly.

“That was fun.  Though, why’d you have me running all over the place? And what do Hanji and Armin know that I don’t?”  He asked, stepping right up to the fountain. 

And it was then that Levi took in Eren’s appearance. He was dressed nicely. Much nicer than he had been that morning before classes.  Dress pants, dress shirt with a tie, the whole nine yards.  His hair was tamed down to the best of his ability, but the nerves were written all over his face.

“I wanted to tell you how much I loved you.” He started, biting his bottom lip. “The few places I made you go mean a lot to me one way or another.  It’s weird to think a hallway means something, you know?  But it does, because that is where I met you four years ago. Who knew this is where we’d be four years later.”  Eren stepped forward and grabbed both of Levi’s hands in his.  “I put a lot of thought into this, and I know I should be studying, but I couldn’t get it out of my head.  Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, and hell, even Jean was in on all of this.  They’ve been helping me with this for the last few months, and today was the day that I decided that I wanted to do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked, more nervous now than he had been.  What was Eren talking about?

Eren took a deep breath and squeezed Levi’s hands before letting them go.  He reached to the back pocket of his jeans before kneeling down, and Levi thought he was about to pass out.

“Eren…”

“I know we said we’d wait until I was graduated, and I know we said we’d wait until after I transferred universities, but we didn’t say that I couldn’t still ask.”  Eren explained, looking up at Levi from his kneeled position.  He pulled out a small, flat box from behind him and opened up to reveal a silver band.  “I love you. I am so in love with you that it’s suffocating in a good way.  I could scream it from the rooftops – hell, I _have_ screamed it from the rooftops.  And I want to be with you until my very last day on this planet, because I love you.  Marry me?”

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked between the ring and his boyfriend.  He was not prepared for something to this caliber at all.  His heart was racing, and he could feel the blood pumping through his body. Regardless of all that, he found himself nodding.

“Of – of course.  Of course, of course.  I will marry you, of course I will.”  He rambled as Eren took that chance to put the ring on his finger

And in the distance, they both could hear Hanji hooting and hollering with pure joy from the car.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
